


photosynthesise and watch the sun rise

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: 2.13 spoilers, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny can't sleep. Frank comes and finds her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	photosynthesise and watch the sun rise

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> any, any, detect my sudden existence on your sonar, and feel the echo  
> electrify the resistance in your broken heart, and burn it up, oh, oh  
> we're gonna photosynthesize and drink up the sunrise  
> (Never Look Away - Vienna Teng)

Jenny knows he's there without looking around, before she hears quiet footsteps padding up behind her, before his arms slip around her waist and he pulls her back against his chest. Frank's cheek rests comfortably against hers and she relaxes against him, as boneless now as she was last night, a contented smile coming to her lips. 

She's missed this, missed him. 

Missed his presence around her, the way he could alternatively make her mad or make her laugh, sometimes both at the same time. The way he could look at her and know what she was thinking, the way she'd look at him and know the same. The way he'd look at her from across a room and she'd feel electricity coursing through her veins, would feel her pulse start to pound with desire. The way that later he'd make good on that look. 

She shivers now as he places a gentle kiss to her cheek. "Can't sleep?"

His voice is gentle and she shrugs one shoulder as she twists her head to look at him. "I'm not much for sleeping lately," she tells him, trying to keep her voice light, not telling him the reason why. The frown that flickers over his face, though, tells her that he knows all too well. "What's your excuse?"

"I missed you," he says simply and the look on his face is so honest, so open, that she can't speak. He pulls at the shirt she's wearing, grinning. "I think you'll find this is mine."

Jenny's cheeks flush for reasons that have nothing to do with desire. "I may have liberated it from your place," she admits. Off his raised eyebrow she adds, "Not long after your confession... I just..." She shakes her head. 

"You missed me." He sounds immensely pleased with himself but for her, it's anything but a laughing matter. 

"More than I ever thought I would." Her honesty makes surprise flare in his eyes and he turns her in his arms, pulls her close and kisses her. She winds her arms around his neck, loses herself in the touch and feel of him and she tells herself, not for the first time, that this is the real Frank, the good man she always knew, that there is no evil here. She'd be able to tell, she's sure, because she's known evil, has had it possess her and since he's been back, Frank has been no different to the man she'd been starting things with all those months ago. 

When he pulls back, he cups her cheeks in both hands, thumbs sweeping up and down. "It's me, Jenny," he tells her, not for the first time too. "I know Abbie doesn't believe that, not yet... but my soul is pure. You have to know that."

His hands slide to her shoulders and she nods. "I do, Frank..."

His next words surprise her. "But if we're both wrong... if something happens... promise me..."

She thinks of a dessicated corpse, of bullets kept under lock and key. "I promise."

This time, his smile is tight, humourless. "Let's just hope you don't have to keep that one."

It's her only hope and she closes her eyes, buries her face in his shoulder. His hands move up and down her back and when he speaks again, his voice is quiet, almost reverent. "Look at that... the sun's coming up."

Lifting her head, she turns in his arms, following his gaze as they prepare for a new day, together. 


End file.
